five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Hatchet
Phantom Hatchet is the Phantom version of Hatchet, if you haven't you should check out his page! :D Personality Not much has changed regarding Hatchet's personality of his original creepy and aggressive attitude. One thing that has changed however is surprisingly his aggression and creepyness. Now he is a bit more friendly and compassionate than his previous self. He does wish to kill the night guard, believing he was made to do that, but towards others he has shown a bit more empathy and compassion towards others. Appearance Once again, not much has changed from his original appearance of being faded yellow but now he was burned, being a bit withered and having dark patches on him from being burned, he remains the same other than his "fur" being all slashed and lots of it missing. Interview Phantom Hatchet has actually been interviewed I guess. Here is the interview. "So, Hatchet-" "It's not Hatchet... that me is le-le-le-le-left behind." "Gotta problem with your... uh... voice box buddy?" "It's a-a-always been like th-that." "Okay... so um... Phantom Hatchet. Why have you decided to drop your aggressive ways" "Well... I have a-a-always been the same, ag-ag-aggressive me. Until this happened to m-me. I was sc-scrapped and left beh-h-hind. I figured wh-wh-why be so me-mean when people are g-g-going through wo-worse things right no-no-now?" "Interesting... how about why did you disband the Ascension?" "F-for nearly the same reas-son. My own... brothers tu-tu-turned on me. My once "allies" turned on m-m-me. I rea-rea-realized that no one can b-be trusted. Ever-ever-everyone lies to you. My most tru-ru-rusted friends scrapped me. Th-th-the one thing they didn't do was des-destroy my head. I was ab-ble to rebuild my-myself with my remain-aining strength." "Wow... tragic. Sorry man." "I do-do-do not need your pity, my fri-friend." "So, uuuhhh... Why do you still kill the night guards?" "It was al-always in my mind... that kil-kil-kil-killing sensation. It's p-p-part of me." "Uhhh, Okay. Thanks for taking the interview, Phantom Hatchet." Backstory As mentioned above, Hatchet was, for what was believed to gain power, forcefully scrapped by his own group "The Ascension". Danny, Savage, and Bloodline had pinned him against the floor and tore apart his limbs. They decided to leave his arm to give him less mercy, knowing that's his last limb. It was believe he died. He was left in the Parts and Service room for many years, left forgotten. Until he turned back on. In what was believed to be a miracle, he cheated death. He rebuilt himself using his remaining, torn apart limbs. After that, he swore that he wouldn't hurt any man, except the night guard, again, believing he was made to do this, animatronic, or anything. The only thing he has intentionally hurt after that was The Ascension, attacking them for revenge. Then, Hatchet was burned in the fire, adding to the madness he went through. He was lucky he wasn't completely obliterated. Most of his fur just burned off and showed some of his endoskeleton parts. Quotes "I give you co-co-compassion... I give you pr-protection. I let you join m-m-me, and this is what you do to me?!?!" ''- Hatchet to The Ascension when they started scrapping him apart. ''"F-f-fear not. I am not who I u-u-used to be." - ''Hatchet to most people when asked anything like "don't hurt me" ''"I ap-p-poligize for my p-past behavior's..." '' ''"I may have changed m-my ways... bu-but im still all fo-for killing the ni-night gu-gu-guards!" Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Trivia # Phantom Hatchet, if you didn't notice, still "stutters". This was due to a permanent gltich in his programming that makes him have trouble speaking. He was decommissioned afterwards for scaring the kids due to this. # Phantom Hatchet frowns upon violence against other animatronics, while Hatchet wouldn't hesitate to smack the shi* out of someone. # Phantom Hatchet still has the glitch where he will basically have a seizure, see the original "Hatchet"'s page for reference.